These types of lamps have been known for decades, and have been employed as mobile lamps in flashlight form, or as headlamps. In the preceding years, such lamps—and in particular headlamps—have largely replaced the conventional lighting of bicycles, because a significantly better and more targeted illumination of the path lying ahead is possible with headlamps. However, headlamps react relatively sensitively in the event of possible shocks and slight head movements, which leads to an unsteady light cone, and thereby leads to a flickering illumination. Flashlights are also connected to the handlebar of a bicycle in a similar fashion with suitable connecting elements and consequently, are subjected to similar shocks, which likewise leads to an unsteady light cone and a flickering illumination, and comes with disadvantages for the cyclist.